


Homeworld and its Pink

by Carbon_Inscriptions



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pink Diamond is healed, Pink Diamond is the military diamond, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Inscriptions/pseuds/Carbon_Inscriptions
Summary: Due to some miracle, the Crystal Gems managed to heal Pink Diamond. Now, after months of negotiations with Homeworld, it's finally time for Pink to go home. But Homeworld has changed, and so has she. How she's going to deal with it, no one quite knows. Old friends, new enemies, and above all a rapidly shifting society will lead for quite the adventure - after she finds her footing, of course.





	Homeworld and its Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This initially stemmed from a prompt from an anon on tumblr, and I ran with it.

Pink Diamond stood near the ruins of her old palanquin, fidgeting with her new cape. An entourage of Crystal Gems stood near her, eyeing her like she was going to run away or attack. That was stupid - Pink had no desire to fight or attack. It was hard for her - it still felt like the war, like there was an attack on the horizon. Heck, she’d basically just been a prisoner of war and a casualty. 

Blue was coming to get her. Pink knew that, the pesky rebels Crystal Gems had told her many times that the negotiations were over, and Blue was coming to get her. Was this supposed to make her feel better? She kept wondering what her beautiful Blue would think of her now. What would she say about the scars? Would she hate what Pink had chosen to reform into?

After all, being shattered and coming back left its marks, both physical and mental. Her gem, though whole and not cracked, showed deep pink scars where she had been split apart by that damned sword. The scars echoed onto what little bit of skin she left uncovered now, tracing the exact lines where she had broken. 

Of course, the only skin she left uncovered was her face - anything else felt too exposed, too vulnerable. The rest was covered in a thick jacket, thick pants, huge boots, even a high collar that left none of her neck exposed. She even wore gloves and a long cape, something that her young self never would have considered. Everything was a deep, almost purplish pink, a far contrast from the lighter colors she had worn before. And her hair was short now too, more military than the wild and fun she had once been.

A sudden whoosh startled Pink out of her reverie, and she looked up to see Blue’s ship warping in. Wait, how had it done that? That was weird. Clearly, there was a lot she had missed. She kept her eyes on the ship, waiting for her Blue to show up. And there it was - the blue palanquin floating down and landing a few feet in front of her. 

And Blue stepped out, cloaked like she always was for official things. Pink stiffened - what was she supposed to do? She knew in the past she would have pulled Blue into a hug almost immediately, but she knew she didn’t have the energy to do that now. Did she just call out a greeting to her beloved? Should she just walk over there?

Thankfully, Blue acted first, pulling off her cloak and embracing Pink in one of the tightest hugs Blue had ever given her. “My Pink,” Blue whispered, tears already dripping onto Pink’s collar. “You’ve finally come back.”

Pink tried to relax into the hug, she really did. But she was still wary and cautious, and the hug restricted her. Her voice tight and nervous, she said “I missed you.” What else was there to say?

No more words were exchanged for a time, no words needed to be said. Blue gently rocked Pink as she cried into Pink’s new cape, millenia’s worth of tears no doubt. Pink found herself tucked beneath Blue’s chin, and she had to say, even with her fears it was nice to be held once more by her lover. But enough was enough, and she gently tapped Blue’s gem.

“Blue, please let me go now,” Pink said, trying to hide the slight desperation in her voice. 

Thankfully, Blue obliged. Perhaps she understood that Pink needed a bit of space to recover, but even so she held out Pink at arm’s length to get a good look at her new form.

Blue’s eyes raked up and down Pink’s new form like someone examining a painting for sale. In turn, Pink looked over Blue as well. The other diamond had changed as well - once long navy hair now shorter and white.

“You’ve changed,” Pink said, breaking the silence.

“As have you,” Blue said oddly. Her eyebrows contracted as she picked up the folds of Pink’s new cape in her hand. “You look like Yellow and White now.”

Oh. Oh dear. Did she? “That was unintentional,” Pink admitted, one hand unconsciously covering her gem. “It feels safer. Um, do you like it?”

Blue chose her words carefully. “It’s certainly a … different look. But if you feel safer, then keep it. My opinions don’t matter. Besides, I think it suits you.”

“What about my scars?” Pink asked, unsure why she was so worried about what Blue thought.

There was uncertainty in Blue’s voice as she took in the crack lines on Pink’s face. “They make you look… tough,” she said finally.

Pink didn’t feel tough, but then again she was the military diamond and she had fought in a thousand year long war. “Thanks,” she said quietly, grasping Blue’s hand for comfort. “Can we go now? I don’t want to stay another moment on this damned planet.”

“Of course,” Blue said, leading her into the palanquin. Before they left, though, Blue turned to look at the Crystal Gems. “Thank you. Thank you for giving back my Pink. Everything we paid is worth it.”

“You’re welcome!” The Steven called back. “And thank you for Earth and giving gems more freedom!” 

“Er, you’re welcome?” Blue seemed a bit confused, and Pink didn’t blame her. She curled against Blue as the palanquin rose through the air and into the ship, giving Pink something new to wonder about.

It was so different in this ship! Technology had changed, and she stared at all the new differences and the lights and the strange control panel.

Pink didn’t climb off of Blue’s lap, too overwhelmed to want to let go. “Are we going to Homeworld first?” she asked in a small voice.

“Not yet. I think there’s some quartzes who’d like to see you. Pearl, set a course for Pink’s Zoo, if you please.”


End file.
